El amor de una madre
by onigendiva
Summary: Hola, espero les guste esta historia.
1. Prologo

EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE

Prologó

¿Que pasaria si Cordelia,no fuese la mujer que todos piensa que es? Si en lugar de ser una mujer frivola y cruel. Fuera una buena mujer que amaba a sus hijos y por eso daria su propia vida para protegerlos... de peligros... que ella considera una amenzaba para sus tan amados hijos.

ESTA HISTIRA HABLARA COMO UNA PERSONA QUE DICE SER MALA..., PUEDE LLEGAR A DAR SU VIDA POR LAS PERSONAS QUE REALMENTE AMA.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Cordelia era descendiente de una dinastia de demonios, conocida como "la primera sangre" Era esposa del Rey vampiro Karlheinz. Ella lo amaba... mas de lo que se podia imaginarse. Como fruto de su amor nacio sus tres hijos, que eran trillizos, el mayor se llamaba Laito, el mediano Kanato, y el menor Ayato. Cordelia al principio no queria tener hijos, porque nunca le habian gustado los niños, y el solo hecho de pensar en tener uno, le aterraba... pero al ver nacer a sus trillizos le hizo cambiar de opinion. Los amaba mucho, a ellos como a su esposo... Pero el no, el no sentia nada por ella ni por sus hijos, mas bien los odiaba y aborrecia. El era un hombre egoista y manipulable, que habia manipulado a su esposa por años, le habia ocultado la verdad de su herencia , de su linaje. El nunca le habia dicho que era una de las descendientes de los primeros demonios, de la pimera sangre. La engaño de la peor forma, le hizo creer que la amaba. Por desgracia ella si lo amaba... pero eso muy pronto cambiaria.

En un jardin, se encontraban jugando tres niños. Y una mujer hermosa de cabello largo hasta la cintura, de un color lila, ojos verdes fuerte, tez palida, vestia una hermoso vestido victoriano, estaba descubierto por la parte del pecho, una red negra le cubria uno de sus brazos, dejando descubierta su mano, y en la otra tenia un guante negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del hombro. Se encontraba sentada en una banca blanca de fierro. Los observaba con atencion, mientras los veia jugar. Sonreia de manera alegre. Hasta que uno de ellos se tropeso y callo al suelo. La mujer lo miro asustada se puso de pie inmeditamente y corrio hacia el. El cual se endereso un poco, pero empezo a llorar. Los otros dos niños lo miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Kanato estas bien? - le pregunto la mujer, que ya habia llegado junto a el, lo miro preocupada, se agacho y lo levanto con cuidado.

Su ropa estaba toda sucia y tenia un feo raspon en la rodilla, la sangre manaba de ella. La mujer lo miro horrorizada al igual que los otros dos niños.

-Ayato, Laito traigan el agua oxigenada por favor. - les pidio a los dos niños, quienes asintieron preopados, se hecharon a correr hacia otra direcion del jardin.

La mujer miro al niño quien tenia en brazos, el cual seguia llorando.

-Kanato mi amor, tranquilizate. Ya paso -lo tranquilizo con amabilidad la mujer, mientras le acarisiaba el rostro con un mano enguatada.

El niño paro de llorar por un instante. Era realmente hermoso, tenia el cabello corto hasta la nuca, estaba despeinado y tenia el mismo color lila que tenia su madre. Ojos del mismo color de su cabello, tez palida, era un poco mas bajito que sus otros hermanos.

Miro a su madre con ojos llorosos.

\- M... Me duele mucho mami.

La mujer sonrio, lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo hacia la banca donde ella habia estado sentada hace unos instantes. Su largo vestido color negro, se arrastro por el suelo de piedra.

-Lo se, lo se amor. - le calmo -. Pero ya mande a tus hermanos para que te traigan el agua oxigenada y a si te curemos la herida. - le explico la mujer, mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas.

\- ¡No! Me hardera. No quiero - replico asustado el niño, de nuevo volvio a llorar.

La mujer lo miro resignada, le acariso la mejilla derecha con una mano descubierta. Lo acerco mas a ella, consolandolo.

\- ¡Mama aqui esta ya la trajimos! - dijo unos de los niños que habia ido por el agua oxigenada.

La mujer volteo a verlos con sorpresa, ya que ambos sostenian una botella de gran tamaño la veian sosteniendo con sus pequeñas manos. La mujer se puso de pie dejando a Kanato en la banca, quien parecia estar mas tranquilo. Le acariso la cabeza con una mano y corrio ayudar a sus otros dos hijos. Los tres llegaron hacia donde estaba el niño quien se miraba el rapon que tenia en la rodilla. Una expresion de sopresa cruzo por su rotro y miro a su madre y hermanos quienes ya habian llegado junto a el.

-Kanato ya trajimos el agua oxigenada para curarte esa herida. - dijo un niño de cabellos lacios y rojizos, ojos color verdes(indenticos a los de su madre) de tez palida. Le sonrio de oreja a oreja.

Kanato lo miro asustado. Su madre lo miro preocupada.

-¿Que sucede Kanato estas bien?

-S... Si mama. - le respondio con sorpresa.

-Bueno, entonces hay que curarte esa herida, si no se te infectara - le dijo su madre, mientras colocaba un recipiente de alumiio en la banca donde estaba el, levanto una botella de vidrio cafe, donde tenia un papel blanco, con palabras escritas en tinta negra: "AGUA OXIGENADA" , abrio la tpa y vertio un poco en el recipiente de aluminio. Agarro un algodon lo humedecio en el agua y lo llevo directamente hacia donde estaba la herida... No habia nada. Como si nunca se huviese hecho la herida. Lo miro sorprendida al igual que sus hermanos, quienes miraban la rodilla que se habia raspado.

-N...No tienes nada. La herida se a curado. ¿Como es eso posible? - dijo el otro niño qure se parecia al otro, tenia el mismo color de cabello, pero su cabello estaba despeinado. Los mismos ojos verdes, la tez blanca y palida. Un poco mas bajo que los otros dos niños. Miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido por el asombro. - ¿Mama, como pudo curarsele tan rapido?

La mujer no le respondio, seguia mirando con sombrio asombro el lugar donde habia estado la herida. Bajo la mano donde sostenia el algodon. Los tres niños miraban a su madre con asombro pero tambien con miedo. La mujer desvio la mirada, para bajarla al suelo. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintio un jalon en su brazo derecho, acompañada de unas vocesitas asustadas. Ella reciono al intante miro hacia abajo y vio a uno de sus hijos, (el de cabello despeinado). Le jalaba el brazo. -

-¡Mama contestame, que le pasa a mi hermano! ¿Porque se le curo la herida tan rapido? Antes de que nosotros se la curaramos. -le exigio saber el niño.

La mujer solo lo miro asombrada. No sabia que responderle. No sabia que explicarle. Respíro profundo, se agacho a su altura y le acarisio una de sus mejillas con su mano.

-No te preocupes, no es nada de acuerdo.- le sonrio. - Ahora quiero que vayan con Beatrix y se queden con ella. Yo tengo... que hablar con tu tia Beatriz de algo muy importante. - Al ver la expresion de preocupacion de sus hijos, les sonrio con ternura. - No se preocupen por favor. Quiero que cuiden a su hermano. - les dijo suplicante, mientras que sus tres hijos la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Sucede algo malo mama? - le pregunto el niño que tenia el cabello hasta los hombros.

Su madre lo miro con sorpresa, le sonrio con cariño. Seacerco a el y lo abrazo.

\- Te amo Laito. - su voz sonaba calmada, pero su rostro mostraba una profunda tristeza. MIro a sus otros dos hijos, quienes la miraban sorprendidos. Se sento en la banca donde estaba Kanato, acerco con la mano a sus otros dos hijos, lograndolos abrazar a los tres. - Los amo mucho...nunca lo olviden.

¿Que era lo que le producia tanto dolor a Cordelia?

Una mujer caminaba por un largo pasillo, el cual estaba adornado por hermosas obras de arte, no habia mucho luz, lo unico que alumbraba ese lugar tan oscuro eran unos faroles, que sostenian unas velas. La mujer caminaba con paso desisivo y firme, y a su alrederor venian tres niños, los cuales tenian una expresion de confucion en sus pequeños rostros. La mujer sostenia a uno de ellos, mientras que los otros dos venian agarrados de la mano del otro. Su madre les brindo una calida sonrisa, Se detuvieron frente a una puerta enorme de madera. La mujer la toco suavemente. Al poco tiempo, se abrio dejando ver a una hermosa mujer rubia, de ojos azule fuerte, vestida con un hermoso vestido victoriano, negro con rojo. Su expresion era inespresiva, pero se suaviso al verla a ella y a los niños que le sonrieron alegre, sorprendentemente la muejr se las devolvio. Levanto su mirada y la fijo en la mujer que tenia enfrente de ella. La miro con calma.

-¿Que sucede Cordelia?

La mujer la miro por un momento. Su postura era firme, pero sus ojos tenian una brillo... que la mujer que estaba en la puerta se quedo sin palabras.

\- ¿Puedo entrar? - le pregunto con voz calmada.

La mujer asintio,abrio la puerta dejandola pasar a ella y a los tres niños. Que al entrar vieron a dos niños, uno rubio y el otro moreno. Al verlos les sonrieron alegres, los tres niños sonrieron de la misma forma y se hecharon a correr hacia ellos. Las dos mujeres los miraron. Los cinco niños jugaban animados.

-Son tan bellos... - dijo la mujer de cabello rubio. - No lo piensas... - no pudo acompletar la frase. La otra mujer quien era madre de los tres niños. Miraba a sus tres hijos con tanto anelo y... nostalgia que provoco un dolor agudo en el pecho de la otra mujer. - ¿Cordelia que sucede? - le regunto preocupada.

La mujer no contesto. Sin mirarla hablo:

\- Beatriz. puedes hacerte cargo de ellos por un momento. Tengo... algo muy importante que haer. Voy a tratar de comunicarme con Karl. - dijo con calma, pero habia lago en su voz que hizo que la otra mujer la mirase paralizada.

-Si no hay problema. - contesto amable.

-Gracias - sonrio debilmente. Se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion, sin que sus hijos la viesen, dejando que la puerta se cerrara atras de ella. Dejando que la mujer la mirase sorprendida.

Cordelia caminaba con rapides,por un pasillo largo, donde tenia un tapiz morado con decorado negro, obras de arte: Angeles y Demonios entrelasados en un apasionado beso... la imagen se repetia una y otra vez. La mujer tenia una expresion seria pero ala vez nerviosa... Se detuvo frente unnas enormes puertas dobles. Las miro por un momento, se acerco... un poco mas y cuando iba a tocar... escucho voces procedentes de ella. Cordelia se acerco mas para escuchar con mas claridad, las voces que se encontraban en el interior de la sala.

\- ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? - pregunto una voz seca.

Cordelia la reconocio al intente. Era Richter el hermano de su esposo. Su cuñado.

Fruncio el ceño, ¿Por que estaba en el despacho de su esposo? ¿Con quien hablaba si el no se encontraba en la mansion. Estaba en Inglaterra por unos auntos de negocios?

Una risa fria se escucho.

-Por su puesto que si... Crees que no la haria si no estuviera seguro de lo que hago. Por favor no seas estupido.

A cordelia le dio un vuelco en el corazon... Reconocia esa voz era... de Karlheinz. Su esposo. Sonrio con felicidad, pero la sonrisa no le duro. ¿No se suponia que estaba en unos asuntos de negocios? A lo mejor habia llegado temprano... ¿Pero si era asi? ¿Porque no avisarle, que habia llegado? ¿Porque se habia quedado aqui en su despacho...hablando con su hermano?

Las pregutas retumbaban en la mente de Cordelia, pero ella con cansancio las aparto. Y acerco mas el oido para escuchar mejor lo que decian.

-No soy estupido Karl... es solo que me preocupa... Lo que le pueda ´pasar a tus tres esposas y a tus hijos. - sonaba angustiado.

Cordelia se sorprendio mucho por lo que habia dicho Richter. ¿Lo que les pasara a ellas? ¿Aque se referia? Se acerco mas, para escuchar mejor.

Karlheiz rio, era una risa angelical... pero habia algo en ella que hizo que Cordelia se acercara mas ala puerta, mientras fruncia el ceño, cerro los ojos con culpavildad. Si Karl la viera...

\- Bueno, eso aquien le importa. Lo que a esas estupias les suceda, lo que pase a esas tres o esos mocosos ami no me interesa. No significan nada para mi. ¿ Lo entiendes? Para mi no son mas que ratas de laboratorio, piezas para mis planes. Ninguno de ellos... - escupio cada silaba con asco y odio- , Significa nada para mi. No son mas que escorias desagradables. Son sacrificios que me sirven para lograr mis objetivo. No son mi familia... Y tocante a esos niños... muy pronto me hare cargo de ellos.

-¿Pero y si las madres intentan...

\- HA,si ellas se interpone las matare a ellas... las torturare enfrente de sus hijos para que sufran... y por ultimo cuando los vea que estan ya acavados...les dare el golpe final. - dijo con tanta frialdad, que por un momento los que estaba alli se quedaron congelados, por el miedo.

El silencio reino en la habitacion.

Cada palabra se le clavo a Cordelia en el corazon, como cuchillas que tuviesen veneno. Sintio que el alma le abandona el cuerpo. No podia creer lo que habia escuchado. Nunca las amo, a ninguna de ellas tres...ni a sus hijos. Su rostro estaba lleno de incertidumbre. No poda creer lo que habia dicho... simplemente no podia. Lagrimas de dolor empezaron a recorrerle el rostro. Una punsada de odio, dolor e ira se apodero de ella. Queria encararlo y decirle que volviera a decir esas palabras de porqueria de nuevo si se su mano en la manija... pero se detuvo. Habia dicho que le haria daño a los niños, sus hijos corrian peligros, los hijos... de las demas corrian tambien peligro. "sus hijos, los hijos de Beatriz y de Christa, tambien corrian peligro" Una y otra vez esas palabras se clavaban en la cabeza. Con impotencia y coraje se obligo a dar la vuelta, salio corriendo de ese lugar, no queria volver... no queria saber nada del hombre que habia amado.. que era el padre de sus hijos... Aquel que se habia quitado la mascara y habia mostrado por fin su verdadero ser. El cual era un moustro sin corazon, que no dudaria en matarlas a ellas... que eran sus esposas y a sus hijos... sus hijos que habia tenido con las tres.

Seguia corriendo hasta que por fin salio de la mansion, corria y corria en direcion hacia un bosque, se habia salido de la residencia. Perdiendose en la detuvo a tropesones, se recargo en el arbol mas cercano. Una vez ya alli, se dejo caer y empezo a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho en años. Gritos de dolor, de coraje de impotencia,resonando en el lagrimas le corrian por su bello rostro. No podia hacer nada.. que pusiera en riesgo. La vida de sus hijos, sus amados hijos, su Laito, su Kanato y su Ayato. Los hijos de Beatriz: Shu y Reiji, el hijo,de . La vida de sus dos amigas mas queridas, tambien corrian peligro, pese que algun momento las llego a odiar porque que "ese" infeliz le habia dicho que se casaria con otras mujeres... porque segun el. Un vampiro debia casarse con varias mujeres, para poder pocrear grandes guerreros. ¿Como se debio de burlar de mi? Que estupida fui.. - pensaba Cordelia con amrgura. ... Al principio no le habia agradado la idea... pero conforme fue conociendo a Beatriz la segunda esposa, Y por ultimo Christa la tercera, fue creando un vinculo con ellas sin que ella pudieira evitarlo. Sin darse cuenta... las admiraba, las apreciaba... las amaba como unas hermanas. Junto con ellas ese amor... crecio por sus hijos que cada una tuvo... al tal grado que los llego a considerar como sus hijos. Crellendo durante todo este tiempo que su esposo las amaba a ellas como a sus hijos... que eran una hermosa familia. Y todo resulto seruna mentira... una asquerosa mentira. Estaba arrodillada., sus manos sujetaban su cabeza, mientras ella con ojos desorbitados volvia a gritar.

MALDITOS ME LAS PAGARAN YA LO VERAN. LES DEMOSTRARE QUE DE MI NADIEN SE BURLA

La noche llego al fin y Cordelia no se habia movido ni siquiera de donde estaba, Se encontraba recostada sobre el tronco de arbol, tenia las piernas estiradas, estaba inerte como un muerto. Su rostro estaba demacrado de tanto a ver llorado. Estaba mas tranquila. Levanto la mirada y miro el reflejo de la luna. Su expresion paso de una tranquyila a una fria. Se puso de pie, se sacudio el lodo y la hierva del bosque y abandono el lugar. Caminaba con paso fime y seco, su expresion era segura y fria. Lo unico que pensaba en esos intantes era en ver a sus hijos... mirar la expresion de curiosidad de su hijo mayor Laito, el rostro tierno y asustado de su hijo mediano Kanato, y por ultimo ver el rostro travieso y adorable de su hijo menor Ayato. Lagrimas de dolor y de furia corrian por sus mejillas. Apretaba los puños, hasta sangrarle.

Si piensas que te dejare que les hagas daño... Estas loco. Te voy a demostrar quien soy yo Maldito - penso ella con todo el odio que sentia en esos moemntos. Protegeria a sus hijos asi le costara la vida.

Habia llegado ala mansion, la podia ver desde donde estaba. Su expresion era seca y vacia.

\- Antes ame este lugar... pero ahora lo aborresco. - dijo con pesar. - Si quieres jugar Karl.. vamos a jugar. - una sonrisa macabra le cruzo en la boca. - Te juro que si tocas a mis hijos o a cualquiera de esos otros niños o a sus madres. Te matare. Con mis propias manos. - dijo con furia, mientras apretaba mas los puños, enterrandose las uñas en las heridas ya hachas que se habian hecho, apenas habian cerrado.

Con paso firme camino hacia la mansion, para perderser en la oscuridad de la noche. El viento movio con suavidad su hermoso y largo cabello color lila, su vestido negro, ya rasgado y maltratado por el lodo y las ramas de los arboles, se movian freneticas por el viento.


End file.
